Like in a fairytale
by Jennifer Marte
Summary: A short chapter about what happened when Shepard activated the Crucible.. Is she still alive? And what about that promise she made to Liara long time before? I corrected some errors I made but it's still "Like in a fairytale - pilot" sorry for the errors I left!


Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction EVER so.. please.. be kind! XD My English is not really good but I hope you will understand everything.

This story is about my FemShep and Liara Romance (and maybe family life) but I don't know if this is good enough for a second chapter so if you liked it (and if my English don't sucks so much as I think) let me know and I will write another or several!

BioWare Own the rights of all the characters and Mass Effect Universe.

Thie following chapter is just a creation from my imagination.

This story is rated M for.. you know.. explicit adults "situations" and it's full of fluff and tender moments..

Thank you everyone for read..

Enjoy :)

* * *

In the Captain's deck, Liara was sitting on the corner of the bed, starring with deep blue eyes at the N7 sweatshirt resting between her hands. She ran her fingertips along the texture remembering how Shepard looked much comfortable in that respect her others alliance suits, and a little smile crossed her dark blue lips. She can't avoid herself to near the soft hoodie to her face, closing her eyes and smelling the intoxicating essence trapped inside, an essence full of memories, full of promises.. For an instant it was like if Shepard was right there with her.

She could feel Shepard's tender touch on her skin under the lab-coat she was wearing, the fingertips of her lover exploring her crest, the light warm breath against her throat and the taste of her kisses.. The taste of her lips.. Her Shepard. Her lover. Her everything for this and the next one hundred lives.

She can't stop thinking of the last night they spent together. All their feelings, their thoughts, their memories… their fears… shared in the meld and the love making. The sensation was still there, trapped in Shepard's cabin, like a ghost made by echoing feelings, so light, but also strong enough for caused so much conflicting feelings.

Joy and Sadness.

Pleasure and Pain.

…love and hate….

"Goddess… I love you so much.. . why did you leave me my love…" echoed in Liara's head like a broken record.

"Shepard.." the mourning asari whispered.

But Liara's thoughts were put aside for a second when she saw Ashley entered the quarter and across the room, apparently searching for her.

The specter didn't say a word when she saw her. She looked shocked and lost somewhere else, hesitantly, the behavior of the Lieutenant Williams was unusual and Liara could see that. Ashley was always been a direct person, actually too much direct sometime and this was often cause of some misunderstanding but the crew of the Normandy knew than she was just like this because it was the easier way for say the most important things, but this time, she had lost hers characteristic temper, and she know why.

The Lieutenant forced herself to manage just few words which came out of hers dry mouth barely audible, but enough for let the asari to understand.

Liara didn't even remember to stand up from the bed and making a few steps in the direction where Ashley was.

In her memories she found the smile of her lover and an innocent whimper escape her mouth, like the first painful tear which was running following the length of her cheek, just for disappear once it dropped to the sweatshirt resting between her now trembling hands.

* * *

Thick black fog was the only thing visible on all the Citadel. But there was something else in the air, like if the same hope had given up and the feeling hovered in the air making it thicker. The space station was a burned skeleton respect what it was. And everything started just here.. three years before. The rubble looked like remains of a forest burned up where all the life was now ash in the air, you could felt the crunch under your feet when you walked, like broken bones, and maybe, sadly, some of those it was.

Hayden Hanna Shepard woke up from a cough, as soon as she opened her pale blue eyes, she found herself buried under some very heavy structure. An unberable ache inside her chest.

"..where am I?" she thought in a semi-conscious state. She felt the a familiar warmth running along her face, her right hand was free to reach her head and suddenly she touched her forehead she recognized the density of her own blood running from a very deep wound.

The pain crossed her face at the touch, bringing her back to reality.

An innumerable series of images flash before her eyes and Shepard restarted to remember..

Two choices..

An explosion then another and another.

Red light everywhere..

Silence.

"The Crucible…" she whispered before starting cough violently.

An heavy panel was laying right in the center of her chest making difficult every breath and moreover it's looked like there was not enough air left under there.

"I'm gonna die here in a few minutes.. _Here rests the_ _The great Commander Shepard dead just __**after**__ killing the Reapers _sounds too ridiculous for my hypothetical grave.. I can't die here. I won't. I made a promise... I made a promise to her.." but her thought was stopped by some voices not coming from her head anymore. The was something really familiar in the voices she heard something relaxing and comforting that combined with the loss of air and her head concussion made her easily fall over the edge of the sleep. A pale light coming from the outside, penetrated the debris and illuminated half of her face was the only thing kept her for few seconds more from falling over that edge she was fighting with all her forces left.

"I can't give up.. Can't.. I promised her… I'm sorry Li.." Shepard thought about her lover feeling the threat of her own tears, ready to come out.

"..scan the area… we'll found her.. vital signal decreasing.. something under the rubble!... **_SOMEONE _**here! ...…hold on She.."

Were the last few words Shepard heard before past out.

* * *

A low whimper coming from somewhere next to her made Shepard groan as she was hit by a vigorous pale orange-yellow light coming from the opposite direction of the sound she heard a minute before.

The light was warm and really pleasant against her face and made her smile a little. It was such a peaceful sensation than made her groan in approval loudly than before, it was as if from her face the warmth penetrated her, regenerating and healing her whole body and soul, feeling the warmth all over her like a tight hug. She wanted to embrace that sensation too… and in the mean time she was doing it.

A louder whimper similar to the first one came next to her. Shepard's eyelashes started to fluttered for the intensity of the light since her eyes were half opened, reveling the most beautiful picture she get every day which will make her always smile, now and forever.

Her naked beloved bondmate was resting her head and her right arm on Shepard's chest, sleeping peaceful with a tiny happy smirk on her dark lips.

"We just needed to defeat the Reapers for our happy ending, isnt'it?" The ex-specter asked in her mind, starting to stroke softly with her fingertips the naked and sensually back of her lover, she didn't want to wake up Liara, she loved to watch the asari sound asleep , savouring the first moment of the morning surrounded by that warmth, enjoying the first sunshine coming from the glass wall of their room, enjoying the little twitches she get from her bondmate when she caressed the folds on the back of her neck.

Shepard's sleep was always been very agitated also before the war, but after the move to Thessia everything looks improved, just leaving the Earth after two long months in the hospital and clinic made Shepard feel much better. When the rescue team found her under all those debris was a miracle she has just a leg, three ribs and the sternum broken. The rehabilitation was really painful because the doctors didn't have enough medi-gel and analgesics, but Liara was there with her.. She didn't need anything in the Galaxy since she had her girlfriend next to her every day, supporting her and making everything she could for help Shepard, who was so eager to start a life with her.

The house where they had just moved a week before was situated 200 meters from the occidental beach of one of the most beautiful Thessian seas, the nearest ten acres were included in the property, and all the house was surrounded by typical flowers and plants of Thessia, a lot of space but being in the middle of nowhere with her beloved now was all Shepard wants, she needed some "quality time" with Liara and an enormous house to inaugurate with all the crew members and friends. But maybe they could have the chance for a more "private inauguration" before..

Shepard's working mind was interrupted by the sight or her intoxicating lover running slowly an hand under the sheets, tracing small circles on hers tonic abs, Shepard turned her head looking in those magnificent smiling dark blue eyes.

"Morning love.." the asari whispered with that husky voice that always made Shepard felt a butterflies battle starting in her own stomach, and also a stronger sensation between her legs.

Liara leant forward and gave a lightly kiss on her bondmate lips, feeling a smile coming up.

"…morning sweetheart" Shepard returned the kiss and with a fluid movement, still half wrapped in the sheets, she rolled into the bed with Liara in her arms since she was on top of her. They both laughed and kissed lovingly in each other arms, fingers intersected or exploring their naked body.

Shepard was like a wolf, she knew exactly where you have to bite for the prize, and in Liara's case was her elegant throat, Shepard bite her lover's neck with just an echo of pain, receiving back a loud moan of approval, immediately Anna smiled against the part of her lover's throat she just bite. Other kisses followed from the ex-specter along the asari's collarbone, between her breasts and down since her belly while her lover showed her approval whimpering loudly and interlacing her fingers through the human dark chocolate matted hair and her legs wrapping her waist.

"Oh… Shepard.." it was a clear request and Shepard knew that, but she wanted to teased her lover for a little longer.

Liara was overwhelmed by the feelings and sensations she felt, the hands of her lover were everywhere on her at once, cupping her breasts, resting on her hips, stoking her back and running her hands from her ass since to the tip of her feet. Every movement was fluid, their bodies matched perfectly with every twists between the sheets, but the thin barrier of the texture was too much for Liara, who kicked them apart revealing just the sinuous lines of their intertwined bodies. She wanted to feel completely Shepard's skin on hers, to be one with her.

Shepard felt the frenetically heartbeats of her bondmate against her own chest.

"..please Shepard.." the maiden begged. Shepard smiled again and after a long passionate kiss she said "I can't resist you my love.." her mouth claimed an hard dark nipple while her right hand run between Liara's legs spreading them wider for more access and placing herself between them. The ex-specter fingers began exploring her lovers core, feeling the wetness coating her hand, Shepard let go from sucking Liara's nipple and heard her lover moan at the touch. Contented from the result, she found Liara's clit and started rubbing it with her thumb while her middle and four finger started teasing her soaked entrance begging for penetrated her, but Shepard was too much aroused from the way Liara's hips lift from the mattress searching more of her touch.

After something than to Liara looks like an hour, Shepard easily entered her starting a thrusting motion and making sure to hit every time she went back inside that particular spot that always made Liara's inners walls to squeeze around her fingers.

"Goddess Shepard!" Liara moaned urging her lover closer and kissing her deeply, their mouth claiming each other tongue and biting lightly on the lower lip while Shepard's hand claimed the begging hole between her lover's legs, thrusting deeper and harder each time, ignoring the crescent ache in her lower back every time she thrust into her lover.

The only thing than mattered was her bondmate's pleasure and when she looked in her lover's eyes after the passionate kiss they shared, Shepard found them black with the light of the meld. Knowing and sharing the feeling and need to be one being with Liara, Shepard manage to whispered few simply words

"..meld with me love.." allowing her bondmate to join their consciousness.

All the barriers physical and mental collapsed revealing just their feelings, their shared memories with an hint of pain coming from the past from Liara which Shepard immediately provide to dismissed, replacing that pain with all the joy and the love she could show to her bondmate, letting her know than they were starting a life together. THEIR life. The life they always planned since before the Reapers war, was now a reality and both of them sometimes were scared if this reality were just a dream.

"..It's not a dream my love.. I'm here with you. I'm here for you. I'm here for_ us_.." emphasizing that last word purposely.

"I love you Shepard. I always loved you.."

"..I always loved you too. I always belonged to you Li.."

With so much emotions the two lovers were pushed into a powerful climax letting the shared orgasms to overwhelmed them.

After few final contractions from the aftershock, Shepard collapsed on top of Liara breathing heavily and resting her head in the space between the pillow and Liara's neck, giving there some kisses, tasting on her lips the salted sweat of her lover mixed with her own.

The meld fade completely and when Shepard pulled her fingers out of Liara, she heard a disapproval moan coming from her lover. Shepard knew it was the combination of the end of the meld and the physical contact than her lover felt, because every time they made love Shepard felt the same, it was like being alone when the meld fade also if they were hugged tightly. It was a sensation which last for just few minutes and the only thing you could do during, was stay in each other arms.

"..I miss you.. I can't get enough of you." Liara said always toying with her lover's hair and tracing a delicate line with her fingertips along Shepard's forehead scar.

Propping herself up on her elbows Shepard starred at the deep as the ocean eyes of her bondmate and with a grin on her face she said "You always miss me Li, actually I think you are afflicted with a very rare form of Shepard-it.."

Earning a playful slap and a quick peck ,Liara moved Shepard body on the other side of their King size bed, sitting on the edge and starting dressing up she said "If you don't want to see the effect of a most rare affection called**_don't be late with your father-in-law breakfast_**, I suggest you to get ready honey.. My dad is not the most patient Asari in the Galaxy you know.."

Shepard widened her mouth and her eyes comically and suddenly she remember the breakfast thing with Liara and her father.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot that! Why didn't you remind me Liara? You know I'm terrible with things like that.." Liara was standing in front of her wardrobe chosing something to wear when she heard Shepard jumped out of the bed and running towards the bathroom picking her clothes resting on the floor on the way.

Liara turned and a laughter escaped from her mouth looking at her clumsy bondmate "I just didn't want to miss this show of you running everywhere excitedly.. " Despite her smirk, Liara's voice was tender and innocent, so Shepard reached her and couldn't held herself from saying with half threating and half joking tone "..you know you're going to pay for this.. You know Li..?"

Liara leant forward and with a seducing smile followed by a light kiss on her lover's lips, with a voice full of promises said "don't worry my love.. I will pay with all the interests.."


End file.
